heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2-12
* The Joke Fence - The Hager Brothers ** I crossed a bridge before I got to it. What'd you get? A very bad dentist. Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Kenny Price * Linda Martell and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. Skits and Songs * Doc Campbell ** Lulu's overweight * Kornfield Jokes * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw Gang ** "Company's Comin'" * The Moonshiners ** Grandpa wrecked his truck * KORN News * Kenny Price ** "Northeast Arkansas Mississippi County Bootlegger" * Salute! ** Drumright, Oklahoma, population 4190 * The Culhanes ** Current fashions * Archie's Barber Shop ** Playin' checkers last night * The Hagers ** "Something" * The Joke Fence - Roy ** She was only a florist's daughter, but she was usually potted. * Roy Clark ** "Orange Blossom Special" * Gordie's General Store ** Good hens * The Moonshiners ** Rabbit dog * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Oh you looked so pretty I just had to squeeze ya And say you were purty in your gingham dress Then you tripped over a bucket of hogslop And come up a-lookin' a heck of a mess * Linda Martell ** "Bad Case of the Blues" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Brother Alford's new business * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** I think it was Euclid, or possibly Copernicus, who said, "Never make a mountain out of a mole hill. Try paper mache; it's a lot lighter." * The Kornfield County Concert Band Junior, Gordie, Grandpa, Archie, Riddle and Phelps, Roy, Stringbeanj ** "Worried Man Blues" * Doc Campbell ** Junior's losing his mind * The Moonshiners ** Elmer Wilkes last words * Gordie's General Store ** Grandpa looks poorly * Don Rich and the Buckaroos ** "Guitar Pickin' Man" * Riddle and Phelps and Roy ** "Yankee Doodle" and "Dixie" * KORN News * Grandpa and Ramona ** "Oh! Susanna" * Doc Campbell ** I swallowed a moonshine still * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Well, the cupboard's empty as a last-year's bird's nest, 'cuz I forgot to go to the store * The Moonshiners ** Jeannine should date Archie * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Elmer Mewes once told me something that, that he learned from an ancient Serbo-Croat and he gave me a very rough translation. It goes like this, "If you're there before it's over, you're on time. * Buck Owens and Buddy Alan ** "Wake Up Little Susie" * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Your father was cheap; he wouldn't spend a nickel A miserable man, and stingy to boot He never would spend a cent of his money His pockets will outlast the rest of his suit * Kenny Price ** "Biloxi" * Salute! ** Clay City, Illinois, population 1144 * The Moonshiners ** It's windy today * The Joke Fence - Roy ** I crossed a cow with a mule. What'd you get? Milk with a powerful kick! * Kornfield Jokes * Roy Clark ** "Home Sweet Home" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "From All of Us" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield